


No Demon Nor Deity

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: There is nothing Sam Winchester wouldn't do for his brother. Even if it means that he has to drag Dean back from Hell.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I guess this went kinda AU. I was going to finish it before season 4 started but I was so busy I simply didn't have time. Sorry. :)
> 
> ***

Dean stares at him with squinted eyes, and Sam can tell he’s furious. It doesn’t really bother him, it’s actually everything he’s wanted to see the last couple of days. The fury, the anger, any kind of sign that Dean actually has feelings left, and besides, the line between love and hate is so thin that he’s not even scared.

 

Sam’s been waiting for this. To see his brother like that, because Dean might not realize it, but when he’s angry, he’s also the most honest and vulnerable he’s ever going to be. His stony cover finally cracking, and these are the rare moments he lets Sam in anymore.

 

Ever since the deal Dean has been distant, and Sam knows why. Dean wants his little brother to let go of him, to forget him, to go on like he wasn’t even there anymore, and that makes Sam angry, because it will never happen. He will never let go of Dean. If he has to, if he can’t find a way out of this… If Dean really is going to Hell, Sam will follow him right behind and drag him out of there.

 

There is no demon or deity that can keep Sam Winchester away from his brother. They are bound by blood, and so much more. They both know it.

 

Dean looks like a wild animal, he’s skittish and unpredictable, but when his fists grab Sam from the front of his shirt, Sam is not even surprised. This is how it has to go.

 

“Sometimes I wish I could hate you…” Dean snarls, his face just an inch apart from Sam’s, and Sam smiles, which only infuriates Dean more. “You think this is funny!?”

 

“Yeah.” Sam whispers, a challenge in his eyes. “I think you’re pretty hilarious. Or should I say pathetic?”

 

The result is exactly what Sam knew it would be. Dean pushes him against the wall, so hard that it hurts, and Sam wants to absorb the pain inside him. He wants to keep everything Dean is willing to give him. He wants to give everything to Dean, and he wants to take everything away from him. It’s painful and twisted, but they only have few days left together, and Sam wants it all, all the pain Dean can give him, so that maybe the pain will numb him enough so that he doesn’t have to feel the true agony that’s waiting ahead.

 

Because Sam knows, that no matter what he does, there’s not enough time.

 

Dean’s eyes look darker now, more dangerous than ever, and Sam drinks the sight. Dean is so beautiful that Sam’s heart aches.

 

“I really wanna hate you…” Dean whispers, and Sam can feel his warm breath on his face. He smiles again.

 

“You can always fuck me like you hate me.” He says, calmly, knowing that he’ll be able to push Dean over the edge, to the place where he doesn’t hold back anymore, doesn’t care if he hurts Sam, and that’s exactly what Sam needs now.

 

And Dean does it. He practically tears Sam’s clothes off, then his own, and fucks his little brother against the filthy motel room wall, rough and hard, biting Sam’s shoulder to draw blood, makes him scream, and Sam loves every second of it. The pain, the burn, the feeling of being shattered in two… Sam never wants to forget it.

 

*

 

It’s been three days since Dean’s deal came due. Sam stands on the abandoned cemetery at Wyoming.

 

The Devil’s Gate.

 

He finally understands what Ruby meant. That the only way to save Dean was to use his powers, even the ones he didn’t even know he had. Now he knows.

 

He looks up to the sky. It’s such a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and Sam feels calm. He knows he’s ready.

 

He closes his eyes, and when he opens them, the hazel is gone, replaced by sulfur yellow.

 

He raises his hand and concentrates. The gates of Hell open in front of him.

 

He keeps his hands up, listening to the shrieking demons that try to get out, only they can’t. Sam is stronger than them.

 

He walks through the gate, snaps his fingers and the gate closes behind him.

 

It’s hot. The smell of sulfur is so strong that just few days ago it would’ve made him gag. Not anymore.

 

There has never been anything Sam wouldn’t do for Dean, and now…

 

Now it’s time to get back what was taken from him.

 

_I’m coming for you, Dean. He smiles. _I promised I would.__

__

__They are bound by blood, and so much more. And no demon nor deity can separate two people who are bound by love._ _

__

____


	2. Into The Darkness

  
Author's notes: The journey begins...  


* * *

Sam walks along the long corridor that seems to go on forever, deeper and deeper into the ground until it's not connected to the world known to man anymore. He cant see the walls or the ceiling, not even his own feet, because all around him there is only darkness, and the only thing telling him where to go is the light that's shining at the end of the tunnel. He idly wonders if this is what people have described after being on the edge of death, already out of their bodies, merely spirits trying to decide if they should stay or go. Somehow the idea makes him feel amused. It's kind of cruel, true, but then again, Sam isn't the same person he was... well, before. Everything changed when Hell took his brother, his only true anchor, away from him.

 

_"There's light at the end of the tunnel."_ Dean said once. _I told you it was hellfire_ , Sam thinks. He doesn't know how he knew it, but he did. It wasn't just an outburst of his anger and frustration, and God knew was angry and frustrated. But it hadn't been that. There is something familiar about this place, and Sam is confused for a while, until he remembers that he once died himself too. Like it had happened a thousand years ago... But. Sam's soul hadn't been sentenced to Hell, had it? So why does he feel like he's been here before?

 

Maybe he had gone to Hell after Jake killed him. Maybe his sin with his brother had sentenced him into eternal damnation long before he had actually died. And if it had, it had all been worth it since it had been because of love. If his soul is corrupted and doomed because of his love for his brother, he is willing to accept it and embrace his destiny with open arms. After all, what he has done to get where he is now he has no delusions of going to Heaven anyway.

 

The air gets hotter and hotter the deeper Sam gets, and it is so dry it is hard to breathe. He smells sulfur and blood, fear and despair. He sees shining eyes staring at him from the darkness and stares back without even blinking. The Hellhound turns its gaze away first and whimpers. Devil's pet. Pathetic. More like a lapdog.

 

He feels the eyes of the demons drilling holes to his back, hears them crawling in the dark, but not one of them even tries to get close to him. They are afraid of him, and they have every reason to be. If Sam wants, he can kill them with just concentrating hard enough, bringing their presence close enough to squeeze the anti-life out of them without even lifting a finger. This is what he has become. No regrets. No remorse. And the greatest thing is that he has finally given in to the sleeping powers inside of him, but what the Demon King, Devil, Beelzebub - whatever the thing is - hads't considered is that there is one thing that is even stronger than darkness.

 

Love.

 

They can try to convert him. Let them try. Let them give their best shot. After all, Sam could kill them all, but that isn't what he is here to do. There are more important things to do than wiping out Beelzebub's army. Who knows, he might even do that. Later. At first he has to find the Big Boss himself and have a little talk with him. And then... who knows.

 

If things go like Sam hoped they will, he and his brother will leave this hellhole for good. If they don't, there will be blood. More blood and pain and despair Hell has ever seen.

 

After all, there is nothing more dangerous than a man who has absolutely nothing to lose.

 

Especially if the said man happens to carry demon blood inside of him and has been rumored to be the antichrist himself.


	3. In Hell

All the sudden there is a hot gush of wind, and Sam knows he is getting close. The amber glow gets brighter and brighter, until Sam steps through a gate of stone and bone. No more corridors, no more purgatory. This is Hell. And yet he isn't scared, not even nervous. It almost feels like coming home. Sam looks around. The place is huge, and he can't even see where it ends.

 

Distant voices. Crying, screaming. Those don't bother him, this is Hell after all. The only sound that makes him feel uneasy and makes the hair on his back rise up is a baby crying somewhere far away, but it has to be a trick. Babies don't end up in eternal damnation. They haven't had a chance to sin yet. Sam smiles. _You can try to scare me away, but I'm not leaving. Not until I've got what I came here to take._

 

Still it makes his heart ache, to realize that his brother is here somewhere, tortured, alone. _Hold on, I'm coming._

 

Sam breaths a lungful of hot air and sulfur, hazel eyes flashing shades of yellow for just a second, and then it's gone, the hazel back. But it is enough. Sam can hear claws scrambling away, the muffled sounds of demons, trying to escape. They are afraid of him, even when they have no reason to be. Sam didn't come here to kill them. Not yet anyway.

 

For a brief moment he wonders if this really is what he has become now. That he has finally embraced the demon part of himself, and for a fracture of a second it amuses him. _Yes, run my little ones. The big bad wolf is here..._ It had its perks, being partly demon and partly human, possessing the best parts of both species. He doesn't dwell on that thought too long though, there are more important things to do.

 

Sam looks up. So there is a sky, even at Hell. A burning sky, flames licking the roof of this godforsaken place. Some winged demon flies towards him, but once again Sam flashes the amber of his eyes and the hellspawn with wings makes its escape. They are all so afraid of him. Still, Sam knows that there will be at least one creature that won't be, and Sam has to find him. The one that holds Dean's contract. 

 

Sam had thought -hell, everyone had thought- that it was Lilith, but as Sam had learned, Lilith was nothing but a Devil's lapdog. He can still remember how he watched her choke on her own blood, and in a situation like this, even demons had a tendency of telling the truth.

 

Lilith isn't here. Sam has made sure that the bitch will never rise again. She is dead, and no demon nor deity can ever make her rise again. And if somehow she would come back, Sam will just kill her all over again. But no, that is highly improbable. She is dead, and now Sam needs to find her boss. The one who rules all Hell. And if he won't be on the mood for negotiating, well... Then it will be war.


End file.
